The Mask vs Beetlejuice
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Stanley Ipkis babysits Lydia Deetz, when Beetlejuice shows up, will The Mask battle Beetlejuice to the death? or will they party at the Coco Bongo Club?


**The Mask vs Beetlejuice**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Edge City**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Lydia Deetz hated moving to a new city, she liked Winter River and her friends; Bertha and Prudence. Her dad got a new job opportunity in in a place called Edge City, New Jersey. Her dad was getting acquainted with his new job and her mother felt the need to take Lydia around town to run errands.

Lydia sat bored in the front seat of the car; she saw down town as just a big heap of smog and towers; which reminded her of Beetlejuice. She missed her best friend and couldn't wait to see him. Lydia's mother glanced over to her bored daughter "Cheer up Lydia, this city isn't bad. First we'll stop at the bank and then got to the grocery store." Lydia only sighed in response.

-Edge City Bank-

Lydia and her mother walked into the bank, and Lydia saw what she expected, busy bodies in suits and ties. The only one that stood out was a man in a gray suit with brown hair; the man was tall and rather lanky. He was carrying a stack of papers when a shorter man with black hair and a brown suit startled him; causing him to drop everyone of them.

"Hey Ipkis, see that redhead with the little goth girl?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Stanley responded.

"I'm gonna get the woman into banking with us." Charlie said proudly.

"Why bring it up to me?" Stanley asked.

Charlie chuckled "Cause, you're gonna watch the kid while I get the mom." he finished.

Before Stanley could utter a word, Charlie walked away and right up to Delia and Lydia "Hello girls, my name is Charlie. How can I help you?"

"Oh, hello Charlie!" Delia said cheerfully "I'd like to set up an account for your bank." she said.

"Well if you come with me, and you can drop your daughter off at that desk." Charlie pointed to Stanley's desk

"Oh Lydia, go say hi to the nice working man!" Delia said.

Charlie nodded "He's high strung, needs someone to brighten his day." He added.

Lydia walked over to Stanley, she saw him trying to stay awake as he typed away at his keyboard. She could tell ha hasn't gotten any sleep, but still felt like talking to him "Hello sir." she said.

Stanley gave a small squeal at Lydia's sudden appearance "Wha!" he looked down to her "H-hello there... who are you? Are you lost?"

Lydia cocked an eyebrow "I'm 14 sir, I don't need anyone helping me find my mommy." she then sat in the chair next to his desk "What's your name sir?" she asked innocently.

"Stanley Ipkis." he yawned.

"Why are you so tired? Up all night filling papers out?" she asked, half joking.

"No, I have this 'friend' that wanted to go to this club called 'The CoCo Bongo Club' and I wanted to stay home and do my work, but he insisted I go out and party..." he yawned again "Sometimes I question why I found the ma-" he stopped himself mid sentence "I mean him." he added quickly. Lydia raised an eyebrow but quickly waved it off "So what brings you here? A little young to have a bank account."

"It's my mom." Lydia said "She wanted to get this taken care of before we run errands."

"Sounds like my girlfriend Peggy, she always takes out a large amount of money before doing anything." Stanley said "But I guess it's just her thing." Lydia nodded.

Pretty soon Delia and Charlie walked by Stanley's desk, Charley saying "And have a wonderful day Mrs. Deetz, and if you ever need someone to watch little Lydia. Please! Never fear to ask my man Stanley here. He'd be glad to watch her." Charlie smiled as he patted Stanley's back.

Delia smiled "If it's ok with you Mr. Ipkis, would you mind watching her Saturday?" she asked.

Stanley; puzzled at him being offered as a babysitting service, asked "What? um... sure?"

Delia beamed "Ooh that's great! All she does is sit in her room talking to herself, would be nice for her to actually get out for a while, and what a way to visit the city!" she turned to Lydia "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"MOM!" Lydia shouted "I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need a sitter!"

"Oh nonsense Lydia dear, you'll like it." Delia said. Lydia growled. The two later walked away as Charlie started laughing "Looks like you got a date Saturday." he laughed some more as he walked away. Stanley sighed, unbeknownst to Stanley, a pale man with dirty yellow hair, an black and white stripped suit and dirty, crooked, yellow teeth appeared on the screen. "Whoa, looks like Babes is busy this weekend with skinny here..." he got a sly look and rubbed his hands together "She won't mind if I drop in..." he laughed loudly, causing Stanley to shoot his head up.

**Sets up for the Mask and Beetlejuice ducking it out in later chapters.**


End file.
